The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus (image printing apparatus) in which a latent image is formed on an image carrier by light emitted from light emitting elements.
In general, an image forming apparatus includes an image carrier and a head facing the surface of the image carrier. A photoreceptor drum is generally used as the image carrier. A plurality of light emitting elements formed of a light emitting material, such as an organic EL (electroluminescent) material, is formed on a surface of the head facing the photoreceptor drum. A latent image is formed on the surface of the photoreceptor drum by light emitted from each light emitting element.
In the image forming apparatus according to the related art, when light emitted from each light emitting element reaches the surface of the photoreceptor drum to form a latent image (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘spot image’) in each region on the surface, a large variation in the area or shape of the latent image may occur. When a large variation occurs in the area or shape of the spot image, it is difficult to form a high-resolution latent image composed of fine pixels. The large variation in the area or shape of the spot image may occur due to a difference in distances between the surface of the photoreceptor drum and the light emitting elements. In order to solve this problem, JP-A-7-178956 discloses a structure in which a guide member coming into contact with the surface of a photoreceptor drum is fixed to a head, and JP-A-5-27563 discloses a structure in which end surfaces of light emitting elements come into contact with the surface of a photoreceptor drum.
However, in these structures, there is a fear that the head may be elastically deformed by friction force acting on the head (including the guide member and the light emitting elements) from the photoreceptor drum, which is generated by the rotation of the photoreceptor drum, and then restored to the original shape thereof when the stress of the head exceeds a threshold value, that is, the head may be vibrated. When the photoreceptor drum is driven at high speed, the vibration of the head becomes more remarkable. When the head is vibrated, a gap between the photoreceptor drum and each light emitting element is changed, which results in a large variation in the area or shape of the spot image with the passage of time. In addition, in these structures, there is a fear that the surfaces of the head and the photoreceptor drum may be rapidly worn away by friction therebetween, resulting in a large variation in gap between each light emitting element and the photoreceptor drum. That is, there is a fear that the area or shape of the spot image may be greatly varied with the passage of time.